


Challenge Accepted

by Cherry_Bombshell (SixofCrowsBabies)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, F/M, Incest, Other, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/Cherry_Bombshell
Summary: The Blossom twins, being themselves, make a bet on who can fuck the sweet, innocent girl next door.For the Riverdale Kink Meme.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This took me embarrassingly long to write. Hopefully you enjoy it.

The Blossom twins sit on a bench outside the school entrance. Both of their right legs are crossed over the left. Both wear red button up shirts and black pants. 

The twins watch the courtyard. There are tons of attractive people at this school, there’s no doubt about that, but none of them strike the Blossoms’ fancy today. 

They are about to give up on their hunt when Betty Cooper walks by them. The Blossoms both stare at her, her blonde hair that is not in a ponytail today, her legs peeking through her skirt, the curve of her ass. 

Cheryl and Jason look at each other at the same time, each thinking the same thing.

“What do you say,” Jason says. “First one to bang Betty Cooper wins?”

Cheryl extends her hand and replies, “Challenge accepted.” 

The twins shake hands and smirk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When seducing someone, Cheryl prefers to be coy about it. She’ll “accidentally” let someone catch her topless, put a note from a “secret admirer” in their locker, sit a little too close to them in class. Cheryl likes the slower method. It makes the reward much more satisfying in the end. She knows it works. 

After Vixens practice that afternoon, Cheryl begins changing back into her normal clothes. She purposefully stood right in front of Betty’s locker. 

When Betty comes into the room, she sees Cheryl in a bra, and awkwardly averts her eyes. She looks at her locker and moves towards it. 

“Uh,” Betty says. “This is my locker, could you-“

Cheryl sounds a second just standing there, looking Betty straight in the eyes, then smiles and says, “Of course!”

She backs up slowly, and Betty kneels and starts opening the locker. Cheryl skirts up against Betty, making the blonde’s elbow come in contact with her bare stomach. Betty looks up briefly, then quickly looks back at the locker. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unlike his sister, Jason does not seduce subtly. He’ll sit next to someone and casually put his hand on their thigh, purposefully wear less-than-appropriate clothes, leave them little letters that said things like, “Your legs are amazing. Too bad they’re covered up by those pants.” Jason is a man of great desires and little patience, wanting the end result above all else. He knows it works. 

When Betty is leaving the locker room, Jason is standing in the hallway, next to the boys’ locker room. He grabs the bottom of his shirt and brings it to his face, wiping the sweat from practice. Betty looks at him, then briefly at his exposed torso. He stops wiping his face for a second, holding the shirt so that his abs are still exposed.

“Like what you see,” he says teasingly.

Betty’s cheeks turn to a delightful shade of pink, and she looks at her face and continues walking. Jason smiles to himself, then picks up his bag and walks after her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Betty is walking to school when a black sports car pulls up next to her. Jason Blossom rolls down the window and asks, “Want a ride?”

Betty smiles and nods. She goes around the car and gets in the passenger seat. His car is very nice, with its gray leather seats and steel accents. It is slightly small, making the driver and passenger seats closer together. 

She is admiring the car when he says, “This one’s my favorite. So elegant, so clean, so...smooth. Gives you chills, doesn’t it?”

Betty’s eyes flicker briefly, but she simply says, “It’s a very nice car.” 

“If you ever want to take a ride in it,” Jason says. “Let me know.”

They arrive at the school. Betty hops out of the car, then gives the car, and the driver, a last glance. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh Betty, haven’t you heard,” Cheryl says as Betty walks by her. 

The other girl stops and looks at Cheryl questioningly. They are at cheerleading practice, and today they must wear their uniforms. The only reason for that is because of what Cheryl is about to do. 

“We wear our uniform tops,” states Cheryl. “Up  _ here  _ now.”

She gets closer to Betty and taps her index fingers on the bottom of Betty’s rib cage. The redheaded girl grabs the hem of the shirt between two fingers and rolls it up. Once it’s a few inches higher, she releases it and steps back, smiling.

Betty looks at her shirt, then back up at Cheryl. After a few seconds, Betty clears her throat, gives an awkward head nod, then walks away.

A few moments later, Cheryl notices Betty touch her fingertips to her waist, ghosting over where Cheryl has touched her. Cheryl can’t name the expression in Betty’s eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It is a few hours before the game. The cheerleaders and football players are milling about on campus. Betty is walking and checking her phone when the energetic voice of Cheryl says, “Oh Betty!”

Betty turns around to see Cheryl and Jason sitting on a bench. 

“You’re just looking so radiant today,” says Cheryl. “Why don’t you come take a photo with us to put on the school Instagram!”

Jason is smiling too. Betty doesn’t see why not, and she does feel rather cute today, so she walks over to the bench. The twins scoot apart, and after Betty sits between them, they both scoot a little closer. Both of their thighs are touching Betty’s, and Jason’s arm slides behind her. Cheryl takes out her phone, turns on the camera, then raises her arm. Betty fixes her hair for a second, then smiles. The camera flashes, and they all relax. As Betty checks her phone, Cheryl and Jason exchange a glance. Cheryl moves her arm behind Betty’s back. She and Jason link their fingers, successfully creating a wall behind Betty. The girl sets down her phone, then looks at both of the twins. They both smile at her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next night, the Blossoms are sitting in Cheryl’s bed, working on homework. They wear their pajamas, which for the Blossoms means a negligee and boxers. Jason rolls onto his side.

“Cher,” he says. “What do you think Betty will be like?”

She stops writing and looks at her brother. She thinks for a second, then replies, “I’m not sure just yet. But we’ll find out. We’ll find out very soon.”

Jason smirks and says, “We sure will.”

Cheryl drops her pen, a little smirk on her face, then says, “We have to be at our best for Betty. Maybe we should...practice.” 

Jason’s head snaps up to look at her. She has her head turned to the side as she puts the notebook and pen on the table at the base of the bed. For several seconds, Cheryl fixes her hair, plays with the bedsheets, avoiding his gaze. She always plays this game with Jason.

He loves it.

“You’re right, Cheryl,” Jason says in a teasing tone. “Maybe we could do with a little...update.” He reaches out and grabs her wrist, making her look at him. 

“For Betty, of course,” he says, a wolfish grin gracing his features. 

She responds with raised eyebrows and a grin of her own, then repeats, “For Betty.”

They do it quickly, sloppily. Usually they take their time, but they will save that for Betty. Tonight is just for their pleasure, for the pent up sexual desires of the past few days. 

They lay together afterwards, naked bodies pressed together, pale skin and red hair meshing together. Cheryl combs her fingers through Jason’s hair as he traces patterns on her stomach. 

“I think,” Cheryl says suddenly. “That Betty Cooper tastes like strawberries, that she moves like water, that she talks with a voice like the sweetest honey but bites with the ferocity of a starved dog.” 

She looks at Jason, and he returns her gaze.

“And we’re going to explore all of it,” Cheryl says. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Blossoms come to school with renewed energy the next day. Their matching all black outfits and black sunglasses gave a very clear message to others, one that said, “Stay away or consider this your last winter.” 

However, when the siblings got to Betty Cooper, the message instead said, “Come here or consider this your last winter.” 

“Betty,” Cheryl says cheerfully as she and Jason walk up to the Cooper girl. 

“Oh, um, hey guys, what’s up,” Betty replies. Cheryl notices that something is different, but it takes her a moment to figure out why. 

Betty is wearing bright red lipstick. Her bulky coat is slightly unbuttoned, and a black shirt peeks out from underneath. 

She looks so wonderfully  _ Blossomlike  _ both Jason and Cheryl are instantly aroused. 

Betty gives a little smile and continues walking, but when she gets in between them, she murmurs,

“I know what you all have been doing this week. And I want in.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cheryl has her next class with Betty. They sit across the room from each other, Betty in the back, Cheryl in the front. At one point, Cheryl turns around and sees Betty chewing on a pen, her eyes drawn to the ceiling. The blonde focuses her gaze on Cheryl, watching her with a great intensity. They stay like that for several moments, until Cheryl averts her eyes and turns back around. She really hopes the others in the class didn’t see that intense eye-fucking between her and Betty Cooper. 

Betty is in Jason’s PE class. That day they are taken to the football field and told they can do any sport they want. Betty goes to the soccer area, where she sees Jason. He notices her and approaches.

“You ready to lose,  _ Cooper _ ,” he says, getting closer to her. 

“Don’t think so,  _ Blossom _ ,” she responds, getting on her toes and leaning closer. 

Their faces are mere inches apart. They continue staring each other down, until Betty clears her throat and looks away. He turns his head and awkwardly takes a few steps back. Both of their cheeks are burning. 

At the end of the day, the school bell rings, signaling their release and the beginning of the weekend. Betty is waiting outside in the courtyard, shifting from one foot to the other as she waits for the twins. She taps her fingers and wiggles her toes and takes several deep breaths. Her fidgeting is not just because of the cold. 

Cheryl and Jason walk out of the building and go straight towards Betty. The blonde girl has gotten rid of her red lipstick and returned to her usual pink. 

“Shall we go to Jason’s car,” asks Cheryl.

Betty looks up, looks at each of the Blossom twins. 

“We shall,” she answers. 

Jason smiles, then begins walking to his car. The girls follow his lead. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The entire time they are getting into the car and driving to Thornhill, Betty is wondering how this will go. For years, she had thought that she was straight. She was attracted to boys, she had to be straight. Her crushes on Archie and Jughead attested to that.

But recently, she had been attracted to girls, too. The crush on Veronica attested to that fact. But she pushed those feelings down, assured herself she was straight and would be straight forever. 

But then both of the Blossoms had focused their attentions on her, and Betty’s reciprocating feelings were the ultimate proof that she is definitely not straight. Her mom and dad would be horrified. But Betty doesn’t care. She wants this. 

Her current anxiety was over the fact that she was definitely still a virgin. She know enough about sex between two people, but three people is a totally different thing. Add in the fact that her partners are twins and she has absolutely no clue what will happen.

The fact that they are twins doesn’t really cause a reaction from Betty. Many people suspected that something was happening between those two. It seemed to happen everywhere in this town. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They arrive at Thornhill a few minutes later. Betty looks up at the house, which is intimidating enough to make Betty lose her nerve. 

Jason grabs her left hand, and Cheryl grabs her right. 

“You ready,” Jason asks. 

Betty exhales, then looks up at him and nods.

The twins lead Betty up the stairs and into a bedroom. Betty realizes it is Cheryl’s. It smells like her and Jason.

“I-,” Betty stutters. “I’m...still a virgin.”

The twins merely smile at each other. 

“You owe me five bucks,” Cheryl says to her brother. 

Betty looks between them, confusion on her face. 

“Maybe I can give you your five bucks right here,” Jason says, and Cheryl looks like she is about to say something before Jason’s lips are on hers.

Betty watches as the Blossoms kiss each other hungrily. Her arousal increases tenfold. 

Jason breaks his kiss with Cheryl, who looks exaggeratedly upset. 

“We can’t leave Betty out of this,” Jason says, a little smile on his face. 

Cheryl smiles back, then replies, “You’re right, dear brother.”

They both look at her, and Betty barely has time to react before the Blossoms are on her. Cheryl is kissing Betty, shoving her tongue into her mouth, while Jason is taking off Betty’s clothes, leaving her bare. He stops to suck at her neck, and Betty’s head falls back, only to be held up by Cheryl’s nimble fingers. 

Cheryl breaks the kiss, which gives Betty the chance to reach out and undo the buttons on the other girl’s blouse. Cheryl finishes unbuttoning it and lets it drop, exposing her extremely revealing bra. Both Betty and Jason pause what they are doing, basking in the sight of Cheryl. The red headed girl takes this opportunity to crawl over to Jason and get his shirt off. The shirt comes off, revealing his very, very toned upper body. 

_ God, the Blossoms have some good genes _ , Betty thinks. 

Then the twins pull her shirt and pants off, leaving Betty in her pink bra and panties. It’s an extremely hot image, the three of them, one in innocent underwear, the other two in skin tight black pants, standing over her. 

Then Jason takes her bra off, and Cheryl takes care of the panties. Now Betty is completely exposed. Part of her wants to cover herself, to be insecure, but the other part of her  _ loves  _ it. 

“How come I’m naked,” Betty says, a slight tremor in her voice. “While you two still have some clothes on?”

“You want to get ‘em off,” Jason replies. “Naughty naughty, little Cooper.”

Betty’s cheeks flush an embarrassing shade of red. She finds herself  _ liking  _ that phrase.  _ Enjoying it.  _

The Blossoms happily oblige Betty’s request, facing each other and beginning to take the other’s clothes off. Now they are all naked. Betty takes a nice long look at both of them, drinking in the sight of both the Blossom twins nude. 

Then they are on her. Betty gasps in pleasure as Jason moves his hands over her breasts, while Cheryl trails kisses down her stomach. All of Betty’s coherent thoughts go out the window when Cheryl finds her most sensitive area and presses her mouth to it. Betty puts her hands on the back of Jason’s head and pulls him down slightly. His mouth finds her nipple, and she lets out a loud moan. 

“Finally,” Cheryl mutters, her mouth still pressed to Betty’s lips. 

The blonde is getting more wet by the minute, enough that Cheryl eventually stops what she’s doing and whispers something in Jason’s ear. Betty can’t hear what they’re saying, and she looks at them with curiosity in her eyes. 

Cheryl and Jason switch places. Cheryl traces over Betty’s neck and chest with a single long-nailed finger. Betty is about to look at Jason when she feels his finger enter her. She cries out in pleasure and grabs at Cheryl, gripping her shoulders. Jason inserts another finger, making Betty cry out even more. 

While Betty is holding Cheryl’s head, the redhead girl turns to look at her brother. He temporarily stops pumping his fingers and looks back at her. They both nod.

“Don’t stop,” Betty says, almost incoherent. 

Cheryl looks back at the blonde and asks, “Are you ready, Betty?”

Betty looks at Cheryl, slight confusion in her eyes, then seems to understand. 

“Yes,” she answers. “ _ God yes.” _

Jason aligns himself at her folds, then pushes in. Betty tightens her grip in Cheryl’s hair as she finally loses her virginity, finally experiences it for the first time. As Jason thrusts into her, Betty cries out. Cheryl wonders if the girl will lose her voice after all of this with how vocal she’s been. 

Jason feels himself nearing orgasm. He thrusts a little harder, then lets out a moan as he climaxes. Betty is growing close, both of the twins can tell. Cheryl toys with Betty’s nipples. The other girl’s eyes are closed, her body tense. 

Betty climaxes, letting out a loud moan and gripping Cheryl’s shoulders as she does. She takes a few breaths in and out, keeping her eyes closed. The twins keep a slight distance away from her as she rides out her orgasm. She opens her eyes and looks at the Blossoms. 

Betty scoots back a little and sits upright against the headboard. Cheryl rests her head against her shoulder, while Jason wraps an arm around Betty’s shoulders, lightly stroking through Cheryl’s hair. 

Betty smiles as a single thought comes into her head:  _ I am so fucked up. My first time wasa threesome with twins.  _

“What is is Betty,” Cheryl asks, looking up at her. 

Betty smiles a little, then replies, “I’m so fucked up.”

Cheryl smiles back, then says, “Aren’t we all?”

Smiles are on all of their faces as they fall asleep that night, curled in each others’ arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is, the most sinful thing I have ever written. What did you think?


End file.
